Your Average Evo Love Story
by jessica499499
Summary: Rex just got back from extended out of town mission and now he just wants to spends a little quality time with his secret boyfriend Noah. But between White Knight, Providence and Bobo, will he get the chance? Set before the end of the series and the entrance of Black Knight. Noex. Slash.
1. Dead Man Walking

I don't own Generator Rex. I merely write about the characters.

* * *

Rex's P.O.V

The basketball court in Noah's neighborhood had been our last refuge from Providence's direct observation until last week. We'd been reckless in our desperation to see each other since I'd been on an away mission the past three weeks. The whole time I was away all I could think about was how much I wished Noah was there to keep me company.

As soon as I got back to the Keep I called Noah on his cell and I could hear it in his voice that he had missed me too. I told him if he could manage to sneak out I could find a way to make it to the basketball court within the hour. I could hear the blush in his voice as he told me he'd find a way.

I'd gotten better at sneaking out unnoticed since we'd started dating, but I'd been careless that night. I usually used a stolen ID card from one of the many faceless guards, but that night I used a card I hadn't used before, not realizing that that guard had been fired two weeks prier. I was able to get out with it, but it set off a whole bench of silent alarms in the Keep.

I probably would have noticed if I hadn't been so consumed with the thought of getting to Noah. I was in the air before anyone could get to me and at the courts within minutes.

Noah was there, standing under the nearest lamppost and looking more like an angel then any human had a right to. I touched ground so close to him that the force of my landing nearly knocked him over, but I ended up being the one blown away when Noah ran into my arms and hugged me in a way only he ever could.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and twirled him around like I always saw boys do to girls in movies. He often chastised me for treating him like such a girl, but I knew he secretly loved it. He wrapped his own arms around my neck and threaded his fingers in my hair before he pulled me into a heated loving kiss.

I held him even tighter as he kissed me and pried his lips open enough to taste him. I had missed the sweet taffy-like flavor that Noah possessed more than anything while I was away. The second I pulled away from his lips I was at his neck and nipping at his untouched skin. He threw his head back and allowed me to mark him as much as I liked. As soon as I'd given him a sizable hickey I moved to just giving him gentle kisses. He gasped quietly at the change and looked down on me with cloudy blissful eyes.

He trailed one of his hands from the back of my hair to my face and cupped my cheek gently.

"I missed you." He breathed quietly, smiling at me so sweetly it made my heart melt.

I lowered him to the ground slowly, but kept my arms around his waist and his body pressed close to mine. With tenderness I only ever showed him I placed a soft kiss to his temple.

"I missed you too. I was counting the hours till I got back."

Noah beamed up at me and grasped my hand in his as we began walking towards the nearest bench in the darkest corner of the courts. I couldn't keep my hands off of him and pulled him into my lap with a sharp tug before he could sit down. He gave a startled gasp in surprise, but snuggled closer to me instead of trying to get up.

I kissed his neck softly as he told me about all that had happened while I'd been away and I only stopped to offer a reply or comment when the moment arose. I loved listening to him talk about his life and his soft voice only made it sweeter to hear.

Noah took his own turn nipping at my neck, though gentle enough to never leave marks, as I told him about the search for some Bigfoot like Evo near the North Pole that had been terrorizing the towns there. It had taken weeks to find the creature and cure him, but I was glad in the end to return the Evo turned child back to his parents. Noah nuzzled into my shoulder as I told him about the happy ending and I relished the contact.

Despite what Bobo thought about our relationship, Noah and I weren't only together because we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We loved each other. Even though we had never said it out loud.

I could feel the elusive words I'd been avoiding bubbling up inside me as Noah smiled at me.

" Noah I-" I was cut off by a spotlight from above shining down on us from the sky. A Providence ship hovered over the court and shone the light on us like we were escaped convicts.

I cursed under my breath as Noah jumped away from me in shock and fell onto the concrete.

I reached out to help him back up, but a Providence agent grabbed him and pulled him away from me by the back of his collar. I was so pissed it took everything I had not to activate my nanites and rip the guy's arms off.

"WTF dude! Let him go!"

Before I could start wailing on the guy Captain Callan jumped down from a rope latter that was hanging down from the ship and pushed me back.

"Rex, you need to get back to the base right now." He ordered calmly.

As he pushed me towards the ship he subtly whispered into my ear.

"Don't make a fuss, deny any affection between you two to White and I promise Noah won't get hurt. If things go well White Knight won't make you stop seeing him. My men will lie and say the two of you were just chatting here, but you have to keep your cool Rex."

I nodded subtly and made my way to the ship without fuss. The whole ride back I had to listen to White Knight go on and on about leaving the base without telling anyone and using the stolen cards that I'd gotten a hold of. To satisfy him I nodded my head from time to time and pretended to be listening, but my thoughts were a million miles away and with my boyfriend. Finally White's tone took a turn for the worse as he asked if I had in anyway been involved with Noah physically.

I gave my best scowl of distaste and tried to look disgusted.

"God White! Me and Noah!? That's sick! What kind of stuff have you been imagining in your little isolation room?!"

White took my response with a soft nod and dismissed me. As soon as his face flicked off the screen I banged my head against the nearest wall and cussed under my breath.

He was never going to let me near Noah again.

Bobo sat beside me for minute and smirked at my grief. We were in the hanger alone and I was about two seconds from forcing it to open and going back to Noah. I missed him already.

Bobo seemed to know how close I was to fleeing because he subtly stood in front of the entrance and made it impossible for me to leave without him being blown away or taken with me. I hated him for doing it as much as was grateful he did. Leaving then would have only had White on my back more and we didn't need that.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it slowly. Only the next message through my earpiece kept me from reconsidering fleeing.

Six's voice made shivers run threw my spine.

"Rex, we need to talk about Noah."

I was a dead man walking.

* * *

I was going to make this a song fic, but I decided it just didn't fit. I hope it's good without it.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. The Boy He Loved

Rex's POV

* * *

I was ushered into my room as soon as we arrived at the Keep and refused to look at Holiday and Six as they followed in after me As soon as the door shut behind them Holiday began typing in codes at the door's keypad and Six began speaking at the ceiling.

"Surveillance override Six voice activation. Over lap previous past 15 minute footage. Access code 49587."

I was too worried to be outraged over the apparent spying done in my own room and settled onto my bed with a noticeable droop to my posture. I was expecting the yelling of a lifetime as the only two adults I cared about turned their disappointed gazes to me.

I waited with closed eyes for the screaming to begin and nearly flinched away when I felt Six's firm hand land on my shoulder.

"How long?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

I felt compelled to tell him the truth.

"Almost six months."

"Why didn't you tell us?" The slight hint of anger and disappointment filling his voice made me regret the needed secrecy.

"I knew you guys wouldn't approve and…I didn't want to lose him….I'm sorry."

Six's grip became lax on my shoulder and I looked up at him worriedly. His face looked just as emotionless as usual, but I noted a hint of thoughtfulness peaking threw.

Holiday knelt in front of me slowly and smiled in her motherly way.

"Are you two happy together?" She asked gently.

My answer was immediate and said without a doubt.

"Yes."

She looked toward Six for a second and the two shared a meaningful look before turning back to me.

"Then we're happy Rex. If this is what you want we'll support you in whatever way we can. It's good that you're getting this chance to be a teenager. To be able to follow your heart."

I was awestruck by how accepting they were being and it must have showed because I swear a ghost of a smile passed over Six's face for a split second.

"Thank you." Was all I could force out in my shocked state. Holiday gave me a quick hug and smiled at me brightly.

"We'll see about getting White to let you hang with Noah again. If not, between me and Six, we'll be able to find a few escape routes. We're not going to let them take this away from you."

The two Providence employees exited with a determined sway and I gave a sad smile at the closed door. As much as their words had comforted me I still missed my blonde. Poor Noah was probably still having to deal with Providence agents and I knew from past experience that wasn't usually a very pleasant occurrence.

With a heavy sigh I fell back onto my bed and crossed my arms under my head. I rummaged around in my pocket for my phone and began scrolling through the pictures.

Some were of me doing acrobatics in the air, but most of them were of Noah and I.

I didn't have many pictures and it was nice to be able to see Noah's face while I'd been away. I looked through the images I did have and tried to relive the memories in each one. Noah looking super hot in his basketball uniform. Standing at our court and smiling up at me as I flew overhead. Dressed as a hippie for Halloween. With every picture that flashed across my screen I felt my heart ache for my boyfriend.

It had been bearable when I was half a world away and having the Evo to distract me, but being so close was driving me crazy. He was only a flight away and every nanite in me longed to go back to him.

I looked to the door and back for a long moment before hitting speed dial four. I was sure to have a few minutes before the cameras switched back on and I wasn't going to waste it moping. For a long moment I listened to the shrill ringing and held my breath as I waited to hear Noah's voice. Even his voice mail would have made me feel better. I only released my breath when Noah's voice cut off the ringing and made my heart skip a beat.

"Rex." He sighed in relieved happiness.

"Noah, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked quietly, afraid if he said yes Providence would be short a few soldiers.

"I'm okay Rex. As soon as you were out of sight the soldiers were apologizing like crazy and telling me about White. They were only trying to protect us. I understand. Are you okay?"

The concern in his voice made my face flush and butterflies fill my stomach.

"Better now that I know you're okay. I'm sorry about what happened, I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry Rex. I'm just glad we at least had a little time to ourselves tonight. I was so happy to see you. How are Holiday and Six dealing with us being together?"

I could hear the faint hint of worry in his voice and I didn't blame him. Having the world's sixth deadliest man and Holiday mad at you was not something to take lightly. Holiday once told me she knew how to kill someone 250 different ways with just her bare hands and I'm sure Six knew twice as many.

"They're cool with us. They even said they'll keep us a secret from White and help me learn some new escape routes. I'll give White a little while to cool down and visit you again as soon as possible. I miss you already."

I knew my words would trigger his easy blush and the thought put a smile on my face.

"I miss you too Rex. Not as long as last time, okay?"

I ran a hand threw my hair and scowled as I realized I only had a minute or two more to talk.

"If I have to I'll have Bobo set off every alarm in Providence so I can get out of here."

I winced as my mental countdown got closer to its end and sighed lightly into the phone.

"You have to get off the phone now don't you?"

He knew me so well it was scary at times.

"Yeah, but I'll call again as soon as possible. I'll untap another phone within the week. Until then, stay safe Noah. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Rex. You stay safe too and tell Six and Holiday thanks for understanding."

"Of course….Bye Noah."

I clicked the end call button on my cell, feeling slightly better after hearing Noah's voice and slipped the phone into my pocket. Bobo knew better then to disturb me right now and I was tired from my emotionally draining day. I placed a finger to the wall next to my bed and ordered the light to turn off.

With a click I was in darkness and it calmed me slightly. Enough to help me to get to sleep anyway. In the darkness I only had to close my eyes to see the face of the boy I loved.

Next time I saw his face I would tell him just how much I loved him.

* * *

I feel like the fluff is just dripping off this fic. I can't help making Rex seem like a lovesick fool and Noah such a girl. I need to work on that, and the next chapter, so review this chapter and tell me what you think!

PS: This is dedicated to Bramblerose4 in retribution for all the cliffhangers she's been forcing on all us poor Noex fans lately. This is my gift and my punishment to her. Enjoy the cliffhanger!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Enough

Rex's POV

* * *

I signed as the newly installed security camera focused in on Noah and I pretending to play basketball. We hadn't had a moment alone since last week and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to pin him against the nearest wall and kiss him just to give the people watching us something to see.

This added security was totally unnecessary and I hated how I couldn't get within 3 feet of my boyfriend without having a group of guards coming and pushing us apart. Noah shot me an understanding glance and smiled at me comfortingly. He hated it as much as I did, but he was handling it better then I was. Probably because it was my fault that such measures had been taken.

The chance to proclaim my love was denied to me as Providence kept a watchful eye on us the whole time we were together again. I could only hug Noah long enough to be considered appropriate for friends and it caused me actual pain to let him go so quickly. After a week without seeing him because of White I was eager to be alone with him again, just to kiss his cheek or make him blush. It hurt to be denied such a simple pleasure.

We half heartedly pretended to play basketball and Noah was so distracted I was even able to score two shots.

I was moments from grabbing him and jetting out of there with him in my arms when I caught sight of Bobo out of the corner of my eye. He was strategically placed out of view of the cameras and guards, shooting me a grin that told me he had a plan. Noah followed my gaze and smirked lightly to show he knew what was about to happen.

Before any of the guards could react a small canister the size of a pop can fell from Bobo's hiding place. Gas burst out of both ends and clouded the air around the guards, obscuring their view of us. Before they could make a move towards us I had given Bobo a salute of thanks and wrapped my arms around Noah's waist. We were air born before they ever had a chance of getting us.

Noah had never quite gotten used to being up in the air despite all the time we'd flown together like this. He was still shaken by the height and wind as easily as the first time in Abysus the day we met. But I still loved watching the wind blow back his hair on his flushed face as we laughed at the adrenaline rush of it all. I paused when we were far enough away that they were mere blimps of light in the distance.

I landed in the middle of the city park and we both smiled brightly at each other in excitement. The moment Noah had caught his breath I made it my goal to steal it away again as I kissed him with all the desire I'd been holding back since we'd last parted.

That kiss led to several others as I rememorized his taste and touch. Noah didn't hesitate in the slightest to allow me this indulgence, no doubt missing me as much as I had missed him. I loved him all the more for it, if that was even possible. He threaded his fingers into my hair and my hands went to his waist without hesitation. We were pressed flush against each other in the middle of the park and neither of us cared who saw as long as they weren't Providence.

I wished we could be like this always. That the rest of the world would just go away.

"Hey Blondie, hey Chief."

I _really_ wished the rest of the world would go away.

We pulled apart reluctantly and turned to glare at my intruding sidekick, no doubt having followed us in a jump jet as soon as we'd taken off.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you and grateful for what you did, but I thought you did it to give us a little privacy." I griped.

Bobo grinned smugly at us both and I knew he wanted something in return for his help. Probably a backrub.

"Well excuse me for going out of my way to try and help you and your little love bird. Show a little appreciation why don't yeah."

I signed and pulled back as much as I absolutely had to glare at Bobo.

"What do you want?" I asked in exasperation.

"Why ya got to be like that Chief? Can't a chimp just do something out the goodness of his heart?"

Both Noah and I shot him a glare that said no he couldn't

Bobo rolled his one good eye and held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, the Doc and the Green man _might_ have paid me a little bit to give the two of you a bit of alone time. Course if White asks, the two of you were off fighting some low level Evo that turned just as you two started playing basketball. You got about 2 hours before the Chief's got to be back. So have fun."

Bobo turned his back to us and walked into the distance with a smug expression no doubt covering his face.

Noah turned to look at me at the same time I turned to look at him and we shared a look of exasperated surprised.

We'd never gotten the okay to just act like a real couple before. It added an extra rush to the already heady feeling of being with my boyfriend. Noah smirked as the same thoughts ran through his own head and before I could even call him on it he claimed my lips in another passionate kiss.

"I guess this counts as our first real date huh?"

Noah blushed the tiniest hint of pink and looked shyly at our feet.

"I guess it is isn't it?"

I lifted his head to make him meet my gaze and nuzzled his nose lightly with my own in an Eskimo kiss.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" I asked softly.

He nuzzled back and thought for a moment.

"My house is beautifully empty at the moment and should remain so for the whole night." He told me casually.

I love how my boyfriend thinks.

Noah's smirk widened and his gaze held something I loved to see.

Lust.

"My neck's been barren of hickies since last time." He hinted seductively, tilting his head to give me a better view of his unmarked neck. The mark I had placed there before at the courts was healed and gone, making me long to replace it with every fiber of my being.

I _really_ love how my boyfriend thinks.

"Pretty foreword for a first date don't you think? Already inviting me back to your place…." I joked lightly.

Noah's self-assurance deflated before my eyes and the blush returned to his face full force.

"I wasn't…..I didn't mean…" He stuttered adorably.

I silence him with a kiss that stole his breath away.

"Rex…" He gasped lightly as we parted.

"You taunt me so my darling, Mi corazón. It's almost criminal how tempting you are. To see you bearing yourself to me like this…..."

I licked my lips slowly and noted the shiver that went down Noah's spine as his eyes followed the path of my tongue with delight.

"It's taking all of my will power not to ravish you right where you stand. To push you against the nearest tree and make you beg me to stop. To claim you as mine….God, you have no idea how much I love you."

I felt Noah stiffen in my arms at the words and I pulled him closer so as not to see the sheer panic and shock I knew would be on his face. Multiple cuss words flickered through my mind in multiple languages as I buried my face in his neck.

"Don't freak out. Please don't freak out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I muttered franticly, trying to reassure him and myself at the same time.

God I'd screwed up, he wasn't ready to hear that. He wasn't ready and I said it anyway. I should have waited. I should have made sure he wouldn't freak. God, I'm such an-.

"Idiot."

Noah somehow made the word sound like an endearment instead of an insult and I was grateful for that. Maybe I hadn't ruined everything.

"You tell me you love me and then apologies? Did you really think I'd react that badly? I love you too….Idiot."

My heart skipped a beat as he returned my embrace and the ice water in my veins was replaced with surging warmth and love.

"You're right. I'm an idiot. A total and utter idiot."

Noah kissed my neck lightly for a moment before pulling back and smiling at me.

"You're an idiot, but you're my idiot." He whispered affectionately.

"Always?" I questioned half playfully and half seriously.

"Always." He affirmed, placing his forehead against mine.

"Even if I forget you? Even if I wake up tomorrow and not recognize your face or know your name?" I asked tentatively, needing to know his answer.

Noah didn't even pause to think about my question.

"I'll just have to make you fall in love with me all over again. You'd still be my boyfriend, my Rex. Even if you forget everything, I wouldn't stop loving you, not for a moment."

The smile didn't leave my face for a long time as I basked in his commitment to our relationship.

Even if my mind does forget him, I know my body won't forget his warmth or my heart his love.

I also knew he wouldn't let me forget and I took comfort in that. If I woke up tomorrow with no memory I knew I wouldn't be lost like last time. I would have him and my family at Providence….…..That was enough.

* * *

I'm happy with this. It's my first first person POV story in a while and I kind of like it. It was interesting to get inside the head of one of my favorite characters. I might do more like it in the future if I get the urge to. Read and review please. I hope you all liked it!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
